


One Too Many

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Drunk Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Regina tries to seduce Robin. Will she succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Idek how I came up with this idea. ;D
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Robin was late. Terribly late, in fact. 

He had warned Regina his meeting with the Merry Men might take longer than expected but he'd promised he would be home by ten. It was past eleven. 

There was a light in the window of the living room and Robin smiled when he knew Regina was waiting for him. 

He half expected to find her asleep on the couch in front of the TV. What he didn't expect was the strong smell of whiskey when he unlocked the door and stepped inside. 

"Robin!" He heard Regina call his name and quickly went to the living room to find her siting on the couch in front of the TV. She had a half empty bottle of whiskey in her hand. 

"You're home." Regina managed to stand up on her high heels and tried to walk towards him. She was doing her best to walk straight, failing horribly as he watched her and she stumbled. Robin quickly caught her in his arms and she clutched onto him, laughing. 

"Regina, you're drunk." He said, steadying her on her feet. 

"Am I?" She kicked her heels to the side and smirked at him. Robin took the bottle from her hand just as she was about to take another sip and put it on the table. 

"Did you drink all that by yourself?" She nodded, trying not to laugh and took hold of his leather jacket for support. "Why?" 

"I was waiting for you and I got bored." She slowly dragged his jacket down his arms and let it fall to the ground at their feet as she grabbed his hands and positioned them on her hips. 

He gently pulled her closer and his mind clouded at her closeness and the smell of alcohol mixed with her perfume. 

"But now that you're home," She continued, her hands moving to unbutton his shirt. "We can have some _fun_ , don't you think?" Her touch was clingy and Robin wished it bothered rather than aroused him. 

"Regina, no." He tried to push her away gently but she instead clutched tighter onto his shirt and ripped it open, the buttons scattering at their feet. She dipped her head and kissed his chest, her lips trailing lower. 

Robin was sure she was too drunk to take this any further. However, Regina proved him wrong when she got on her knees in front of him and looked up at him with lust clouded eyes. 

" _No._ " He pulled her up, gently pressing her body against his. 

"Why not, Robin?" Her eyes trailed up from his lips to meet his gaze. 

She looked disoriented and extremely attractive like this. Her lipstick smeared on her chin. Disheveled hair. Drunk on alcohol and lust. He supposed the latter was brought on by the first. 

But he could not let her do this. He could not let _himself_ do this. She was drunk, she was not thinking straight. 

"Regina, we shouldn't. You're drunk." 

She grabbed his shoulders and leaned closer, her lips bare inches away from his. 

" _So?_ I want this." As if to prove her point, she took his hand, lifted her skirt and guided it between her legs, pressing it against her heated core. 

Robin slowly closed his eyes for a moment when he felt Regina's heat. 

_God, this woman is going to be his undoing._

But he _couldn't_ do this, it wouldn't feel right. 

She released her hold of his hand between her legs and he withdrew it, gently placing it on her lower back. 

Regina furrowed her brows at his reaction and one of her hands trailed between his legs to cup him through the fabric of his pants. 

Robin was trying his best not to get hard but her touch did its job. He wasn't completely hard when she touched him, but Regina was familiar with his body all too well and he knew she could still feel his need, even when drunk. She smirked at him. 

"Are you gonna say that you don't want this?" She stuck out her tongue and licked his lower lip. "That you don't want to _fuck_ me?" He felt the clingy touch of her hands on his back and her lips finally crashed against his. Robin returned the passionate kiss, his tongue caressing hers gently and softly, hoping to calm her desire. But when Regina’s hands slid down his body to unbuckle his belt and she only deepened the kiss, he broke their lip contact and pulled away from her, his hands on her shoulders to support her as he was sure she'd stumble again if he let go of her for even a second. 

Regina slowly licked the taste of him from her lips and lifted her hands up to unbutton her own shirt. Before he could react properly and stop her, she was standing in her black lace bra before him and Robin knew he had to put an end to this before it was too late. His erection painfully twitched in his pants. 

When Regina pressed her body against his bare chest, he was ready. He caught her by surprise and before her intoxicated brain could comprehend what's happening, he had her in his arms. 

Regina tried to free herself from his tight embrace at first, but he was strong and he wasn't drunk so he easily kept his hold of her. 

He felt her body was hot and radiating desire as he carried her upstairs. She struggled in his hands, still trying to make him give in, to make him give her what she wanted. Her palms caressed his chest, finding his nipples and rubbing them intensely, her mouth pressing wet kisses on his neck. 

Robin’s breath hitched as he walked faster before his erection pressed against her body. When he reached their bedroom, he gently laid her down on their bed. 

She tried to pull him into bed next to her, but her movements were getting weaker and he didn't have to wait long until she passed out. 

Exhaling in relief, he slowly dragged her tight skirt down her legs to make her more comfortable, leaving her only in underwear and pulled a blanket over her body. He leaned in one more time to brush a strand of soft dark hair from her face. 

~

Just because having sex with drunk Regina wouldn't have felt right, it didn't mean that he couldn't think about it when he pleasured himself later in the shower.

“ _Regina!_ ” Her name quietly escaped his lips as he came. 

~

"What happened last night?" Regina asked Robin when he brought her coffee to bed to help with her headache. 

"You had one too many." 

He watched her as she lifted the sheets to look at her body as if to make sure of something. 

“If I remember correctly, you refused to have sex with me last night.” He nodded, lowering his gaze. “Why?” 

Robin looked her in the eyes again. 

“You were drunk, you could barely walk. What if you regretted it in the morning?” 

“ _Robin._ ” Regina lifted one of her hands to stroke his cheek. “I would _never_ regret having sex with you.” 

He took her hand that was on his cheek and squeezed it. 

“It just didn’t feel like I would be doing right by you if I had sex with you while you were in that state.” 

“You know I’m yours. In _any_ state.” Despite the headache, she smiled at her own words. 

“Not the one you were in yesterday.” 

Before she could reply, he leaned in and kissed her. The soft touch of his lips made Regina forget the headache as she pulled him closer and closer, and eventually into bed next to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Reviews are appreciated. ;)


End file.
